Spirits of the night
by Liz123
Summary: This book is about 2 girls and meat a ghost.


**Spirits of the night**

Jess: "Ma, Pa I'm going out to the field." They: "Ok, be safe hone." She walks along, then she says to James "Who are you?" He:, "Your worst nightmare!" She yells help and she passes out.

Lizzie:"Natalie is that you"? Natalie:"Lizzie last time I saw you we were 9 years old and we were at the Snow's horse farm." lizzie:"I know. I moved since then back to Gatlinburg." Natalie:" Its freezing out here would you like to go inside?" lizzie:"Yeah, sure." Her mom was in the house and says "Girls, I'm going to eat out with James tonight." mom:" Will ya'll be fine?" Natalie:" Yes mom." Natalie:" We'll be fine." lizzie:"Yeah Mrs.j". "We'll be great." mom:" Do you want me to get Jess to come a little earlier?" Natalie:" No mom." "We will be great." mom:" Then she will be here in a hour in a half." Natalie and lizzie:"Ok, bye." Natalie;" We have the whole house to ourselves till Jess comes." lizzie:"Awesome." jess:" I'm home," nattlie:"Lets go go go." lizzie:"Hey Jess." jess:"Hey lizzie. "I thought you had moved away." lizzie:"I have but I move back to Gatlinburg. Natalie:"Oooh Jess. Yes, we have something to tell you." jess:"What is it? Natalie and lizzie:"Spirits, spirits of the night come at 3:30." jess:"**stop it****." natatlie and lizzie:"**If you're demons or what ever you are you are not a fright." "Spirit, spirit of the night." jess:"Now look what you did!" "We have to get out of here by 3:30!" Natalie:"It is not like it's real." lizzie:"We were just trying to have some fun." jess:"Well it didn't work!" "Girls… it is 3:29." "We need to go and be safe." Do ya'll want to go with me or not.?" Natalie:"Well, I think we both want to stay." jess:"Well I'm going to go, so if you change your mind, just call my cell." (she leaves) Knock, knock. We go to the door and see who it is. Lizzie:,"Does she look familiar?" Natalie:"Kind of," lizzie:she says in a whisper. "Let's open the door and see what she wants." Natalie:"Ok." "Hi, I'm Laura and I am passing through and just wondering if I can stay with yall?" Natalie:"What do you think, Lizzie?" lizzie:"I am okay with her staying." Natale:"Lizzie can you go get us some snacks?" lizzie: "Sure." natale:Laura, "what would you like to do?" laura:"How about jacks or my laptop." "What is a laptop?" Natalie:"It is a computer." laura:"What is a computer?" Natalie:"Where have you been?" laura:"In the grave?" Natalie:"What?" laura:"Iiiiiiiii….. Uhhh, my mom grounded me for a long time." Natalie:"Then how come you don't know what a laptop is?" "Oookaay." lizzie:"Natalie what happen?" Natalie:"It is a long long long story." lizzie:"Ok." Natalie:"But that Laura girl is so creepy…. Cuz she dent know what a laptop is and I asked here where she has been and she said in the grave." "And what is jacks the game?" lizzie:"I do not know." Natalie:"Lizzie I think she is a ghost?" lizzie:"You do I do to." "Do you think we need to do the spell no lets give her a chance ok." Natalie:"Laura we think you are a ghost?" laura:"Well you would of found it out any way." natalie"So you are really are a gost?" laura:"well not like a real one." Natalie:"Then how come you don't know what a laptop is?"(walks away)lizzie:"lets see what she is doing." Natalie:Ok. Laura:I have to get these books away so they cant destroy me.(whisper this)lizzie:"did you here her?" "And thets go fallow her." Natalie:"Let me go you stay here Lizzie cuz it might get :":"how long have you been following me." Natalie:"What does it mader and why do you have my sisters books?" laura:"Because I like to read." Natalie:"Well we both know you are a gost." laura:"well you know my secret." "Now I will kill you or memory." "memery memery tack away this persons memery." "ha know your memery is erased."(Laura leaves)lizzie:"Natalie what happened?" Natalie:"Laura thinks she erased my memory but lets keep it that :":"Lizzie I think I know what to do to see if she is a gost." "lets tack a picture with all of us. If she is not in it then we know she is a is a good idea." lizzie:"Laura, what is it?" "Can we take a picture of us." laura:"of course we can." lizzie:"Stand beside Natalie Natalie:I'll take picture."(click)"that it." "Lets look and :"ok."she really is a gost." "lets call her into your room and tie her up and say the :"ok. "Laura come :"ok."can you sit in this chair."yes I can but and lizzie:"spirits spirits of the night laura:**stop it ya'll****destroying me****Natalie and lizzie:**if your demons or whatever you are you are not a fright spirits of the night."(she dies)Natalie:"mom's home lets go go go." "Hey mom." lizzie:"Hey mrs.j." mom:"hey girls." "What did yall do. Natalie:"not much." lizzie:"Just girl stuff." mom:":" but mom if you see or here a ghost just call us." mom:"Will do." jess:"Not you agen what are you doing you worst nightmargh."

The end


End file.
